Cross Gene
centre|650px 'Cross Gene' *'Nombre:' **Cross Gene (Internacional) **크로스진 (keuloseujin) en Corea **クロスジーン (Kurosujīn) en Japon **'¿Por qué Cross Gene?:' Cruzar los genes superiores de cada país para crear un grupo perfecto. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Numero de Miembros:' 6 chicos (4 Coreanos, 1 Japonés y 1 Chino) **'Numero de Ex-Miembros:' 1 (chino) *'Debut:' **'En Corea:' 7 de Junio de 2012. **'En Japon:' 13 de Marzo de 2013. **'En Taiwan:' 15 de Enero de 2015. **'En China:' 24 de Abril de 2015. *'Fanclub oficial:' CandY *'Significado de CandY: '''CandY es "dulce" en ingles, como sus fans; La "C" mayuscula es igual a la inicial de "Cross Gene" luego hay un "and" *palabra en ingles* que en español significa "Y" * , por ultimo tenemos la "Y" que hace referencia a la palabra "You" *en español seria "tu" * el significado final seria: ~ Cross Gene y Tu ~ *'Agencia: ' **Amuse Korea Entertainment 'Carrera' 'Pre Debut' Cross Gene es un grupo que le pertenece a la discográfica Amuse Korea Entertainment. Es una boyband con miembros coreanos, japoneses y chinos. Cada miembro representa un gen: Gorgeous Gene (Takuya), Wild Gene (Casper), Organic Gene (Sang Min), Mypace Gene (Yong Seok), Presh Gene (Shin Won) y Miracle Gene (SeYoung). '2012: Debut En Corea y Japon con su primer Mini-Álbum 'Timeless' Cross Gene debuto el 7 de Junio de 2012 con un showcase en el AX Korea, su album fue revelado el 12 de junio y tuvo su presentacion debut en M!Countdown el 14 de Junio del con la canción principal "LA -DI-DA-DI". Su album debutó en el número nueve en la lista de álbumes semanales Gaon, y alcanzó el puesto número ocho la semana siguiente. Cross Gene tuvo su primera presentacion en Japon a mediados de septiembre recorriendo estaciones de radio y teniendo entrevistas en algunos medios, el grupo confirmó que será protagonista de un programa de televisión japonés en noviembre y tiene previsto hacer su debut en el mercado japonés el noviembre con una version japonesa de su primer mini album. '''2013: Retirada de 'J.G.', Entrada de 'Seyoung' y Segundo Mini-Álbum Japones 'Shooting Star' El 16 de enero Amuse Korea Entertainment subio dos videos de una sesion de fotos para su debut en japon y una pequeña entrevista del grupo, donde se introducia al nuevo miembro del grupo "Seyoung" que remplazara a "J.G." que abandono el grupo para seguir una carrera en solitario. El 27 de febrero el grupo revelo el PV de su single "Shooting Star". La primera vez que la canción fue escuchada durante el evento promocional para el drama "Big in Japan". Luego de su debut en Japón comenzaron a lanzar singles en Japón y Korea sin ninguna promocion ofical (Crazy, Dirty Pop, My Love Song, Page of Love Y Aurora). '2014: Cuarto Single 'Amazing -Bad Lady Cross Gene, anunció su regreso con una imagen y video teaser el 7 de abril. Este será su primer comeback en dos años desde junio del 2012, cuando lanzaron su mini álbum “Timeless”. Los teasers muestran fotos a blanco y negro de los seis integrantes (Shin, Seyoung, Sangmin, Yonseok, Casper, Takuya) junto a la frase “Bad Lady”. El 13 de abril el grupo revelo un video teaser de su cancion "Amazing -Bad Lady" el grupo regresa con una imagen mas madura y carismatica vestidos como autenticos caballeros. El sencillo digital “Amazing – Bad Lady” fue lanzado el 21 de abril. 'Regreso con Quinto Single 'I'm not a Boy, Not Yet a Man' A principios de nvoiembre el grupo Cross Gene publicó en Twitter imágenes teaser para su regreso. Las imágenes a blanco y negro fueron acompañadas por el texto que indica que el nuevo sencillo digital del grupo será “I Might Be Young, But I’m Still a Man” (título tentativo). La canción será lanzada el 10 de noviembre. Un representante explicó: Los fans pueden esperar mucho de este nuevo álbum ya que el grupo ha madurado mucho para el nuevo lanzamiento. El 7 de noviembre el grupo revelo un teaser de su nueva cancion "I’m Not A Boy, Not Yet A Man". Esta canción tiene un tiempo medio que resalta las cualidades vocales del grupo. Como el título lo indica, la letra se refiere a la dificultad de estar entre dos edades, lo más difícil para un hombre es ser joven pero todavía no un adulto. El 10 de noviembre el grupo revelo el video muscial completo y el single en todas las plataformas musicales. Un representante del grupo explicó: “Hemos combinado el trabajo del equipo de escritores Won Young Hun y Dongnae Hyung, al igual que la ayuda del director visual Lee Ki Baek y fotógrafo JDZ Chung, para colaborar y crear un buen lanzamiento musical. Young Hun y Dongnae Hyung ya han trabajado juntos anteriormente, colaborando en la canción “Back Seat” de JYJ. Mientras tanto, Lee Ki Baek, colaboró en lanzamientos de videos musicales como “Shadow” y “Good Luck” de BEAST al igual que en el video para la canción solista de Yoseob, “Caffeine”. También trabajó en el video “Now” de Troublemaker. El fotógrafo JDZ Chung ha trabajado con artistas como WINNER. '''2015: Segundo Mini-Álbum 'Play With Me' El 1 de abril, un representante de la agencia del grupo, Amuse Korea, reveló: “Está confirmado que Cross Gene hará una reaparición en Corea a través del lanzamiento de su segundo mini-álbum el próximo 13 de abril”. El nuevo mini-álbum del grupo se llamará “Play With Me” (título provisional en inglés) y revelarán una canción con el mismo nombre. Junto con el anuncio de su regreso, una foto de portada se dio a conocer en donde muestra el lado sexy de “chico malo” del grupo. El representante de la agencia continuó explicando: “Ellos están regresando con su primer mini-álbum desde su álbum debut. Será un álbum que mostrará más encantos varoniles de los miembros de Cross Gene. A lo largo del año, a partir de esta reaparición, Cross Gene pondrá más énfasis en la promoción en Corea, así como de las promociones activas como cantantes”. El 13 de mayo el grupo reveló el video musical para "Play With Me". El álbum está compuesto por 6 canciones y el tema principal es promovido bajo el mismo nombre. '2016: Tercer Mini-Álbum 'Game Cross Gene anuncio su comeback para principios de ano con un nuevo album. El grupo ya reveló una de sus canciones “My Face” de su nuevo mini-álbum a través de un concierto en Japón. El 11 de enero el grupo revelo varias imagenes teaser, mostrando a los miembros en diferentes espacios, con diferentes estilos de moda sin aclarar el concepto del grupo para este regreso. El 21 de enero el grupo revelo oficialmente el video para "Noona, You" y el mini album "Game". El video musical es bastante tonto debido a que los miembros deben pasar por muchos obstáculos cómicos para rescatar a una chica. “Noona, You” es una canción dance pop que también cuenta con segmentos de rap y baile. '2017: Cuarto Mini-Álbum 'MIRROR' ElL 23 de enero Cross Gene revelo la primer imagen teasers para su proximo re greso, mostrando que el grupo regresarsa con un concepto mas oscuro y espeluznante. El 24 de enero a la medianoche, el grupo de seis miembros revelo su primera serie de teasers y presenta a los chicos mostrando un concepto oscuro y uno brillante. Los teasers revelan que el próximo lanzamiento del grupo se titulará “Mirror”. El 27 de enero Cross Gene revelo un breve video teaser para "Mirror" de solo 1 segundo. El 28 de enero el grupo compartio otro breve video teasers para "Mirror". El 30 de enero Cross Gene lanzo una nueva imagen teaser que parece haber sido tomada en uno de los sets en donde se filmó su próximo video musical “Mirror”. El texto de la imagen dice “White Mind” y muestra la fecha del 31 de enero a la medianoche. El 30 de enero, la agencia del grupo Amuse Korea anunció: “Cross Gene lanzará su siguiente canción “White Mind” de su cuarto mini-álbum “MIRROR” el 31 de enero a la medianoche ”. “White Mind” es una canción de baile con un sonido de synth moderno y también contiene elementos del género tropical house. Fue producido por el equipo productor de RBW Lee Sang Ho y Park Woo Sang. El 1 de febrero a la medianoche, Cross Gene comenzó a lanzar una nueva serie de fotos teasers que muestran su concepto oscuro y brillante para su próximo regreso. El conjunto de imágenes muestran a los chicos en contraste con un concepto en blanco y negro, así como una versión de fotos con marcos antiguos. El 5 de febrero a la medianoche, el grupo compartió un video “spoiler de comeback” para su próximo regreso. Como un seguimiento de sus rápidos clips teaser lanzados, este video nos da muchos nuevos vislumbres de su video musical, con un interesante cambio de ida y vuelta entre conceptos de oscuridad y luz. El 6 de febrero a medianoche, el grupo compartió un dramático vídeo musical para ‘Mirror’ que muestra a los chicos mostrando su talento en tensas y violentas escenas, llenas de sangre y drama. Integrantes thumb|centre|thumb|650px '''De Izquierda a De Izquierda: Casper,Seyoung, Takuya, Shin, Yongseok y Sangmin. *Se Young (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Casper (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) en China *Shin (Vocalista y Bailarín) en Corea Oficial *Takuya (Vocalista y Bailarín) en Japón *Sang Min (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Yong Seok (Vocalista, Bailarín y Maknae) Ex-Miembros: *J.G 'Discografia' 'Corea' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' 'Álbum Live' 'Película' *'2014:' ZEDD 'Programas de TV' *'2014:' A Song for You *'2014:' Global Request Show *'2014:' ATV interview *'2014:' Pops in Seoul *'2014:' Dream High *'2014:' Idol School *'2014:' (KBS2) Dream Team *'2015:' A Song for You *'2015:' Kpop Starz *'2015:' Pops in Seoul *'2015:' After School Club *'2015:' (SBS) Fashion King 'Temas para Dramas' *For This Love tema para Run 60 (2013, MBS) *Love & Peace tema para Duel Master Versus Revolution (2015, Fuji Tv) *! Shi-Tai! tema para Soredemo Boku Wa Kimi Ha Suki (2015, Fuji Tv) 'Conciertos' *'BE HAPPY TOGETHER - X Mas Eve Eve Night 2015' **23 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Hong-dae Lezhin Cómics V - Hall 'Curiosidades' *El 16 de Enero de 2013 se hizo un anuncio en el Fan Café de Cross Gene emitiendo el siguiente comunicado: "JG no va a participar en la promoción de este álbum, él se va en un camino diferente al convertirse en cantante, pero no junto con Cross Gene, gracias a todos los que amaban a J.G y por favor sigan dándole amor y apoyo". *''En las canciones Shy High Y La-Di Da-Di Takuya no tiene solos, pero en la versiones japonesas si.'' *En vista de la salida de JG, Amuse Korea Entertainment publicó un video en su canal oficial de Youtube donde se introduce a Lee SeYoung como nuevo miembro de Cross Gene. *Su canción "Shooting Star", con la cual hicieron su debut japonés, se posicionó de primer lugar en cinco países asiáticos en iTunes. *Durante ~ROCK U~ se dividió en tres equipos: CASPERxSANGMIN, SHINxTAKUYA y SEYOUNGxYONGSEOK, en que Casper y SangMin tuvieron una competencia de rap y baile, SeYoung tocó una hermosa melodía con el piano atrayendo a toda la audiencia y Shin con Takuya cantaron un cover de Fukumaya Masharu - Let's Become Family, Takuya tocó el piano. *En sus concierto en Japón cantaron muchas canciones que aún no lanzan de manera oficial. *Los solos de los vocalistas cambian en las versiones, ya sean coreanas y japonesas. * Hicieron un OST para la película RUN 60 llamado For This Love. * Después de un año lanzaron un nuevo single llamado 'Amazing -Bad Lady-' en Junio del 2014 siendo un concepto muy sexy donde reflejaban que querían una chica mala * CROSS GENE lanzo su Nuevo single llamado「어려도 남자야」que en ingles seria ‘’I'm Not A Boy, Not Yet A Man’’ La palabra clave de esta pieza es "joven pero un hombre". La lírica dibuja perfectamente una foto de frente una mujer mayor daño por el amor, un joven está tratando de actuar como un hombre adulto y apelando a su amor. * Su MV japones " Future" ocupo el 3er Puesto en Los Oricon de Japón. * Debutaron en Taiwan con su MV Future el 15 de enero de 2015. * Su MV "Play With Me" esta en el Puesto 4 de Naver y en el Puesto 2 de Kstyle. * Sacaran su 2do mini álbum " Play With Me" en Taiwan y en China con un nuevo single especial. * Sacaran una nueva canción and Love el 5 de julio para el ending del anime japones Dual Máster Versus Revolution , pero el MV se estrena el 19 de agosto . * Ellos mismos compusieron su single "Miracle" * En su presentación en Japón , las entradas se agotaron en solo unas horas. * Cantaron su ultimo single japonés "Love & Peace" en su presentación de Anime Friends en Brasil antes de ser presentada en Japón. * En su presentación en Brasil en el Anime Friends hubieron muchos fans y ellos se emocionaron de que en otro continente tienen muchos admiradores. * Fueron jurados el 11 de julio, de el Kpop Cover en el Anime Friends. * Ya nombraron el titulo de su nueva canción !Shi-Tai¡ que vendrá con su single love & peace y sera el tema principal para el drama japones "Soredemo Boku Wa Kimi Ga Suki " que sera protagonizado por Koide Keisuke. * Su nueva canción ! Shi-Tai! Sera mostrada el 28 de septiembre 2015 de manera digital y el single el 7 de octubre. * Participaron en SBS The Show Summer Kpop Festival 2015. * En los 100 mejores Album's y Mini Album's de la lista Gaon del primer semestre del 2015 de ventas ; los chicos están en el puesto #62 con 4819 unidades vendidas. * Con su single japones Love & Peace/sHiTai! quedo en el 2do puesto del chart de Oricon con 80 mil copias vendidas en solo un día. * Recientemente, se ha reconocido a Shin como líder oficial del grupo. * El nombre original del fanclub era "Destiny", el cual los miembros eligieron para que las fans llenaran el espacio vacío que había dejado 'Destiny Gene' al abandonar el grupo y así las fans fueran el séptimo integrante, estando por siempre junto a Cross Gene. Sin embargo, debido a que otro grupo poseía un nombre de fanclub similar, Cross Gene debió cambiar el nombre a "CandY" para evitar confusiones. 'Enlaces' *Página oficial Korea *Pagina Oficial Japon *Facebook Oficial *Pagina Oficial Universal Music *Twitter Oficial Cross Gene *Instagram Casper https://www.instagram.com/casper2xs/ *Canal Oficial Youtube *Naver Fan Cafe Oficial *Foro Internacional 'Galería' Crossgene2.jpg Crossgene3.jpg Crossgene5.jpg Crossgene4.jpg crossgene6.jpg crossgene7.jpg crossgene8.JPG crossgene9.jpg 'Videografía' 'Corea' CROSS GENE 'La-Di Da-Di' M V Full Ver.-1|La-Di Da-Di Cross Gene - Amazing - Bad Lady-|Amazing -Bad Lady- Cross Gene - Shooting Star (Korean Ver)|Shooting Star (Korean Ver.) Cross Gene - Billion Dolla|Cross Gene - Billion Dolla CROSS GENE - I'm Not A Boy, Not Yet A Man MV|I'm Not A Boy, Not Yet A Man Cross Gene - Play With Me|Play With Me Cross Gene - Play With Me (Dance Ver)|Play With Me (Dance Ver.) CROSS GENE - 누나 너 말야|Noona, You 'Japón' For This Love MV (Japanese)-0|For this love -Japanese Version- CROSS GENE「TIMELESS -FUTURE-」②|La Di Da Di -Japanese Version- CROSS GENE 'Shooting Star' Music Video Full ver.|Shooting Star CROSS GENE 크로스진 Dirty Pop 2013 MV|Dirty Pop CROSS GENE - sHi-tai！|Shi-tai! CROSS GENE sHi-tai！ Afro Dance Ver|Shi-tai！(Afro Dance Ver) Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:Amuse Korea Entertainment Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2012 Categoría:JDebut2012